His Snips
by GreyRobin
Summary: What if there was only one person the Jedi could ever love? The force guides them to that person and they are who helps to keep them from the dark side. Alternative way that Ahsoka and Anakin met, based off the beginning of the movie and TV show series. Padme and Anakin are not married in this story.


"They're back!" Anakin yelled to him old master, Obiwan Kenobi. The ground shook with every blast of the cannons as the clones ran around them forming their positions and preparing for battle against the Separatists. Obiwan ran up behind him with a slight look of surprise as he saw the droids marching closer to them.

"I told this victory was to easy, we should have never sent the ship back for supplies," he arrgued with his former Padawan.

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back," Anakin shot back accusingly.

"Alright men, second wave incoming," Obiwan instructed to the clone troops. The men looked to the two Jedi Generals waiting for orders.

"Rex, you and your men follow me!" Commanded the young General Skywalker to his Clone Captain, wearing blue and white armor, as he charged forward leading the men to their position.

"Cody, battle positions!" Ordered Obiwan.

The battle continued as the Separatist droids continued firing red lasers and marching forward, never seeming to falter even as droids fell to the ground from being shot. Blue shots were being fired from the clones, attempting to yield their forces. As the clones charged forward, many were hit and went down through the battle.

"Skywalker should've attacked by now," Cody mentioned to his general distressed watching as so many of his men were going down.

"Don't worry, he knows the plan," Kenobi said as he deflected a few enemy shots with his blue, glowing lightsaber.

Skywalker stood at the top of a building, looking down at the battle as it progressed with Rex and his men behind him. "What's our plan of attack sir?" asked Rex as he stood awaiting orders.

Anakin turned his head looking at his captain, "follow me" he said simply before using the force to flip off the building with great power and landing on top of a Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid before igniting his glowing, blue sword. The clones followed close behind using their jet packs to land safely on the ground and making group attacks on the one of the other Tri-Droids. The other Tri-Droid began shooting at Anakin who deflected the blast right back to it and watched as it fell to the ground in a heap. Then, he jumped off of the droid and cut off off one of its legs and it fell to the ground like its companion had seconds before, shaking the ground with it's massive force. Anakin continued to destroy droids with ease as they marched toward him, their spar parts gathering into piles on the ground.

Just one strong-stroke (approximately 400 galactic standard meters) away, a young, force sensitive, Togruta girl covered with a black, fraying robe fought with all her might trying to hold off the droids surrounding her. Her only weapon was a metal pole she would often would use to sweep under the droids to throw them off of their feet. But their numbers were becoming larger and harder for her to handle all on her own without proper weaponry. Throwing her hands up flat in front of her, she used the force to push a super battle droid away from her letting out a frustrated grunt before ducking and avoiding yet another red blast. The girl then used the pole to split threw one of the battle droids necks and flipped over it using the momentum to throw it into other apposing droids.

Anakin felt a disturbance in the force, as if it was telling him something. He turned to see commotion happening as droids seem to surround something he couldn't make out. Running toward them, Anakin used his lightsaber to mercilessly cut through anything that got in his way. As he made his way through the droids he could hear what sounded like a young girl grunting as she fought them off. As he was making his way toward the middle of the 'circle' he could see a young girl wearing a dark cloak, preventing him from seeing her face. She held a metal bar in her hand with a sharper point on one end that she would use to fight off the droids. "Whoa!" he yelled as he dodged a droid she threw, taking out two other droids in the process using. She seemed to also have amazing reflexes as she dodged every red blast they shot at her. But what surprised him the most was when she put her hands out in from of her as if putting them flat on a wall which sent two of the heavy battle droids flying.

_Wow, this just got interesting..._

"Need a little help?" Anakin asked throwing himself into the middle, cutting his way threw four droids.

"It would be appreciated!" the young girl yelled concentrating on fighting the droids. She swept her staff under the droids legs making them fall to the ground, but even so they continued to shoot which made them begin to shoot at other droids. The two continued to fight until suddenly the droids just stopped and began a retreat.

"Their pulling back," the young, cloaked girl said innocently dropping her metal bar to the ground.

"I would suppose so," Anakin confirmed deactivating his lightsaber and connecting the hilt to his belt. "What's a girl like you doing fighting out here?" Anakin asked arrogantly raising his eye brow.

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Ahsoka," she grumbled sarcastically under her breath pulling her hood down.

Anakin stared curiously at the young, short (5'3'') girl, who appeared to be about fifteen years old. The force seemed to be drawing him to her, for what ever reason, it was trying to tell his something. Now that her hood was down, he could see her montrals and lekku which was blue with white markings across the short lengths. She also had rusty colored skin with some more white marking across her face and grey, plump limps. To Anakin, she had appeared to be Togruta, but weren't they native to the planet Shili? Christophsis would've been one of the last places he would have thought to look for that species. What was she doing here? As she turned to look at him, he seemed to freeze in place with his eyes wide. _Oh Sith..._

Ahsoka turned to look at her brave, handsome savior. _He's human,_she noticed. He was also taller than her, a LOT taller (6'2''). He had hair that fell down to the nape of his neck and fell around his face effortlessly and had fair skin except for a scar along his right eye. He was wearing a black tunic over a burgundy one and he also had a chest plate and shoulder pads as armor. Her gaze lowered to the lightsaber that was hanging off of his belt lazily. _He's a Jedi, _she thought in realization. Diverting her gaze back up to his face her eyes locked with his cobalt blue ones...

As she met Anakin's intense gaze, his body began to tingle all over. Her sky blue eyes captivated him, to him they were even more beautiful than when he found his lightsaber crystal as a young padawan. He could feel the force swirling like wind around them tying them together. Happiness and love for the girl in front of him swirled in his eyes when he realized who the girl in front of him was, she was his beloved.

"No!" she yelled closing her eyes tightly and stumbling away from him. The force flowing through them stopped abruptly making Anakin snap out of his trance. Turning quickly, Ahsoka began to sprint back to her 'home', leaving Anakin standing there shocked.

"Ahsoka wait!" He exclaimed rushing after her. Using the force and concentrating it in his feet, he pushed himself as hard as he could possibly go. "Ahsoka, I need to talk to you!" He yelled again desperately after her.

It wasn't long before Anakin had made his way up behind her and quickly grabbed her in his arms, yet again igniting a tingling sensation.

"What are you doing to me!" Ahsoka yelled panicked, wiggling like a caged Nexu with her back still to his chest.

Anakin's eyes flashed with hurt. "I've done nothing young one, it's but the will of the force," he stated, gliding his real hand down the side of her face causing an electrifying sensation along the surface of her skin, while one arm was still wound around her stomach securely.

Ahsoka stood frozen still. Anakin could feel her emotions rolling off of her in waves, fear being the most prominent, but also a tinge of confusion lingered. "What's the force?" Ahsoka asked suddenly turning around to face him. Anakin's eyes widened in realization. _No wonder Ahsoka is so afraid, she doesn't know what was going on between us, _Anakin thought.

Just as Anakin was about to explain to Ahsoka, his communicator sounded off on his wrist, startling Ahsoka with it's high pitched beeping noise. "Blasted," he grumbled tightening his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her, before letting go to press on his communicator to activate it.

"Anakin where are you!? We need to regroup before the Separatists next attack," nagged an annoyed Obi-Wan when he appeared in a blue hologram above the communicator.

Wincing slightly at his former master's familiar scolding Anakin began, "I'm sorry master, I uh," he paused glancing around to Ahsoka, "got a little held up," he finished staring back at Obi-Wan.

"Well if you're finished with what ever kept you busy, please come back to the base so we can regroup," Obi-Wan stated annoyed before disappearing.

"Ah," he growled and his fists tightened as he dropped his arm off of Ahsoka. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this," he grumbled before looking back to face me.

"What's wrong," Ahsoka asked her young curiosity filling her again as she looked back up at him with her wide, blue eyes.

"I got to head back to the Republic base," he groaned before turning to her with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry, but I need you to come with me," he stated desperately staring right into her eyes with a pleading look.

"What!?" Ahsoka shrieked throwing her arms down in a stubborn manner. "I don't even know you," she screeched outraged glaring at Anakin.

"I know I'm sorry! I promise that I won't hurt you and that I'll answer all of the questions you want about the force, but I can only do it if you come with me," he tried to bargain with her.

That actually seemed to catch Ahsoka's attention for a moment as the two markings about her eyes scrunched together, similarly to how a human's eye brows would. Part of her was actually pretty curious to know what this "Force" was, and her 'sixth sense' as she liked to call it inside her didn't seem to think Anakin would actually try to hurt in anyway. Looking at him skeptically, she didn't sense any evil intentions within him, not to mention he did save her life after all. Sighing in defeat, she nodded her head. "I'll go with you".

A broad smile grew on Anakin's face revealing his pearly white teeth behind his plump, pink lips. "But first, what's your name?" Ahsoka asked almost embarrassed.

Anakin chuckled before getting down one knee and taking her bare hand in his gloved robotic one, "Anakin Skywalker my lady, at your service," he flirted before bringing her hand to his lips causing Ahsoka to gasp, all while keeping eye contact with her beautiful sky blue eyes...


End file.
